Network configuration is a complex, time-consuming and expensive task. Specifically, when coupling new network devices into a network, or setting up a new network, new-coupled network devices must be configured to operate within, and communicate over, the network. For example, Internet Protocol (IP) addresses must be allocated to network devices, routing protocols specified, and subnets defined for such devices. As networks continue to become more complex, the simplification of the configuration process is becoming increasingly attractive and necessary.